


Touché

by Amarylissa



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just shouldn't try to better Danny in a war of words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touché

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> For 1 Million Words WOTD prompt auspicious. 
> 
> For kaige for being such a great cheerleader for the community. 
> 
> Spoilers for 3.04 Popilikia

They were on their way to a new case, tearing down Ala Moana Boulevard well above the speed limit. Steve was driving and Danny was wrapping himself around a malasada. He’d just taken a large bite when Steve said, 

“So, do you really believe in psychics, Danno?”

Danny’s mouth was still full of food. 

“Is it an auspicious date to start work on the case?”

Danny groaned: Kono had been telling tales and he was never going to hear the end of this. He swallowed, but Steve was in full flow. 

“Perhaps you could call up Esmeralda and she could tell us who’s responsible: we needn’t even go to the scene?”

“Oh you think you’re so funny Steven, but I didn’t notice any support when I questioned your beliefs in Aloha spirituality. I’ve seen things that you just can’t explain: this one psychic in Jersey...”

Danny trailed off for a moment’s reflection before deciding to take war into the enemy’s territory. 

“Besides, I’ve never sneaked downstairs to stop a home invasion and been told by my mother to stop playing with my gun and come and have breakfast!” 

Danny was sure this was the first time he saw Steve blush.


End file.
